The Lady's Distress
by minnie313
Summary: Why is she so sad ? Albus wanna know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey everyone… this my second fic. I post it now while I still have the courage to do so… lol The subject has likely been used frequently but this has come to me when I was reading the title : « Ron the sexist pig ». Thank you to the lovely person who gave me inspiration even if I don't know whether or not this fic will work…

Rating: 13  
Summary: after the dance lesson given by Minerva during the 4th film is all I can say…

Here we go:

(The Trio was chatting while returning to the Griffindor common room after their dance lesson.)

Chapter I

Minerva closed the door, a light smile on her face. Her cubs had done very welland only few of them still had difficultieson on performing the waltz. She chckled, rethinking of the look of terror (or horror?) on Ronald Weasley's face when she had told himm to come on the dancefloor with her to show to the others... Cute... But she suddenly saddened... like everyone would have done if they had heard such comments about them :

"So, Ron! Tell us! How was the dance with McGonagall?" Asked Harry with a grin. (more to tease his best friend than to insult her).

"Don't-make-me remember that, Harry! PLEASE! Don't you see I'm trying to forget it?!" replied Ron.

"Ron! She dances very well! And she's not ugly ! That couldn't be the same as dancing with Parkinson ! » replied Hermione.

« No, of course ! But she's so old ! »

(« Ok, for him I, perhaps, seem old, but really, I'm only middle-aged!" thought Minerva).

"And then? She's nice!" said Harry.

("Thank you, Harry." Thought Minerva her lips twitching in a sad smile).

"Yes, she's nice, but..."

« But, WHAT Ronald Weasley ?! » asked Hermione exasperated by her friend's behaviour.

"She's so ... reserved, she never shows her emotions, you know actually I could bet she has nearly no one, plus, she's plain and she probably has no social life 'cause... which man could want her?"

Minerva was blinking to try to wipe her tears away. She was hidden, and so, couldn't be seen, but they could have heard her crying.

"This is perhaps what you think... But you admit yourself that she IS nice... plus, she cares for us... I know it ! » replied Harry once again, trying to defend her.

"Perhaps, but I still think that she's the worst reserved old prudish hag I know"

Hermione quickly made her way to the library, obviously outraged by those words about someone she esteemed a lot.

Minerva had heard enough and more that sh could bear! She had always been so caring for her students, esspecially her cubs... She knew she wasn't the favourite teacher but... she hadn't tought they could hate her at that point... She really was a silly old woman... She had probably been too strict since the begining... And actually, perhaps he was right... perhaps .... no, there was no "perhaps" it was likely impossible to anyone to love her... too strict and so plain.... and yet... so caring... But noone could see this part of her... she had always been oversensitive and she hided it behind this apparence of extreme sterness...

Had she friends? She didn't know anymore...

Was there someone who loved her? Very unlikely... to not say IMPOSSIBLE!!! Yes… she hadn't had a lot of boyfriends and now... no, this was impossible.

Yet she DID have feelings, she WAS in love... with the most handsome man aver... the greatest of the age... Albus Dumbledore. A man who would never love her.

She changed into her animagus form before bursting into tears and ran to her chambers. She quickly transformed back, told the password and rushed in her bedroom, crashing onto her bed, sobbing heavily.

Because she was plain.  
Because there was no man to open his arms for her.  
Because people thought she hadn't any feeling at all.  
Because they see her as an "old puddish hag", though, she wasn't, was she?

Above all, she cried because she loved someone who would never love her like she wanted so much and because the one she gave so much to, her cubs, her "children" found her so.... awful.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II :

Albus paced in his office. Minerva wasn't there and it wasn't normal at all. They were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago to disctu the arrangements for the Yule Ball but she still wasn't there. This really was completely unlike his dear Deputy.("Even if she will never be mine") thought him with great regret.

Albus Dumbledore had, indeed, always had special feelings for her when she was a young Hogwarts student. But when she turned 15, something changed about the way he saw her. He knew he loved her very deeply and that nothing could ever change this fact. Oh... Oh so very difficult it had been for him to teach her durig her animagus lessons.... They were so close... He had found himself falling for her over and over again. His dreams had become full of her... of memories or of fantasies... But she was so young... Yat her maturity made him forget her age. They had fought together side by side against Grindelwald and she had been the one who cast the curse who permit him to kill Gellert. Since then, she had been at his side. After 3 years of teaching, she had become Head of Gryffindor and his Deputy, and during all those years, his love for her had grown.

And now, she wasn't there at time and he was worried. Yes, he was. Something must have happened for her not to come. He decided to go to her chambers and see if there was any trouble. He knocked gently but firmly at her door, but she didn't answered. He repeated his action but having still no apparent reaction, his worries increasing, he told her password "Leukos Stratiotes" (White Warrior in Ancient Greek) and entered her rooms. He scanned her sitting room mindly but still didn't find her. So he knocked at the door of her bedroom and still having no answer, he opened it and found her lying on her bed, sobbing heavily.

He looked at her and his heart saddened automatically. He couldn't bear the sight of her like that... Seeing her so sad had always made him sad too. And he couldn't hepl but blink in a try to wipe away the tears that had taken place in the corner of his eyes. He tentatively tried to think to what could have done such pain to such a lovely and BEAUTIFUL witch but her sobs became particularly heavy and he couldn't think anymore. He sat on her bed and tok her in his arms to comfort her. She raised her head and asked between two sobs:

"Albus?... but..."  
"Shush... It's OK, Tabby, it will be alright, I promise… «

He kept telling her gentle nonsenses and rubbing her back till shecalmed down a little and stopt crying. His head was in top of hers and he kissed it, inhaling the soft but intoxating scent of her hair. He gently pulled away and wiped the last traces of her tears with his thumbs.

"Why were you crying, my dear?" whispered him with concern in a soft breath.

She didn't answered immediately and it seemed to him that she needed all her courage to formulate these words:

"Oh... er... nothing... really, it's nothing..."

"It can't be nothingor you wouldn't have been so affected…" replied her best friend very softly.

("Oh damn him! Now... I'm obliged to tell him or he won't let me... and he will laugh... I'm sure he will...") thought Minerva.

"I... albus... really this is rather silly... You'll laugh..."

« I promise you, my dear, I won't…. »

« … Ok… wel… there was this dance lesson, you know, for my cubs… and they had done quite well…. But at one moment, I noticed Ronald Weasley who didn't seem to…. to pay attention… So, I… I told him to come with me and that we'll show to the others... But..."

"But?"

"but... apparently, he took this as an humiliation and after the lesson, I've heard him tell to his friends that... that… that it was horrid to dance with me… and… that I was very old and ugly… and that…. that I had no feelings and... that I was the worst reserved old prudish hag he had ever seen..." she began to sob again... she had waited for him to laugh but Albus didn't find it funny at all. Actually, in that moment he felt so angry against the boy who had hurt her that next he'd meet Ronald Weasley, his family could very likely lose a member. No one had the right to hurt HIS Minerva!!!!! And in top of that, he was one of her cubs and he knew Minerva loved each of them like her own children.

("But right now, you have to comfort her!")

He took her in his warm embrace and he rocked her with tenderness, whispering her gentle words of comfort. He rubbed her back while running his fingers in her long silky raven-black hair. (Yes, guys, he had unmade her bun... ). He kissed her in the top of her head and after, he whispered in her ear:

"Don't think of it anymore, my Tabby. You really are beautiful and amazing ... you're the best friend I've ever had , Minerva... you cannot possibly be an old prudish hag. Plus, I love dancing with, you're a wonderful dancer and... you are not so reserved… you're just very private, which only made me feel so lucky to be one of your closest friends."

He gently pulled away, so that her emerald eyes could meet his sapphire ones and see that he meant each word.

"But... Albus... he..."

« Don't you worry about Ronald Weasley, my dear. I really don't think he meant his words..."

"You... you sure?"

« Yes, Tabby, I am. He, surely, was only stressed by dancing with his teacher… you know he couldn't say he loved or he would have been mocked by the others… »

« Still… I hurts to think you care so much about them and they don't like you at all. »

« I know, Mina, I know… » and he pulled her once more against his chest to held her tight.

They stood there in the silent room, each feeling slighlty drawn to the other, until this moment of intimacy ended and they both pulled apart, their eyes locking again.

"Thank you, Albus."  
"No thank you is needed, Minerva. I'll always be there for you."

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead before saying:

"I... I think I have to leave you now... So... goodnight, Minerva. If you need anything, come to me."

"I will, Albus, thank you very much. Goodnight then..."

She tiptoed and kissed his cheek softly, making him blush. After one last sight, he left the room of the woman who hold his heart.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III :

Returning to his chambers, Albus really felt like jumping… He had hold her in his arms !!!!! (even it if was only to comfort her....). for him, this was nearly unbelievable! And after, to thank him, she had kissed him!!! (on the cheek)... With his hand, he reached the exac spot where her soft velvet lips had met his skin. He shivers, feeling again the sensation that had overwhelmmed him at this moment... he had suddenly felt wonderfully warm and happy.

He entered his office and gave a special treat of sherbet lemon to Fawkes, a silly huge grin on his face. (according to the portraits who didn't already slept, he REALLYlooked silly). When he went to bed, he fell asleep quicker than usual and his dreams were full of his dear Minerva.

********************

When Albus had left, Minerva quickly changed into her tartan nightgown. Then, she slippedinto her sheets, her head resting on her soft pillow. At this moment, she noticed that her bun was undone and that her hair was falling loozily against her skin.

"Albus...." thought her "he must have undone it...". she smiled softly, rethinking at how sweet her very best friend had been with her. He had comforted her with so much tenderness... She would eternally be indebted to him for... but for what exactly?... his kindness??? Albus was always kind with everyone. She blushed violently. If her friends Pomona, Rolanda and Poppy were there, they would laugh at her, knowing this...

"Albus".

When she closed her beautiful eyes, she was able to see his beloved face: his sparkling blue eyes looking like two sapphires, his white and silver beard, his white and silver hair... Oh... how much she could love his face... Actually, she didn't only love his face, she also loved his long hands, his sharp mind, his wonderful sense of humor, his gentlemanly ways for so much things, his childish manners, his big childish heart,…. So much things that made him being him and that have made her falling deeply-truly-madly-hopelessely in love with him when she was 15.

During her animagus lessons, she had been so afraid that he could find out about her inappropriate feelings for him (after all, he was a great legilimens...)... But he hadn't. And actually, she hadn't seen him dating with a woman since a very long time, but she also knew that him being free didn't mean at all that she could ever have him.. He was out of reach... he was far too great for her, she wasn't his equal and would never be. And yet... he was so kind...

When he had told her that she was beautiful, she had felt so... special... she nearly believed him... But she had to be realistic! Such a man could never fall for a pitiful woman like herself! No! She would never have him! She was doomed to love him from a distance and this simple thought brought again to the despair he had helped her with...

Minerva pulled her head on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Tbc....;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV :

The following days, neither of themspoke about the incident. They acted like usual during the day. They were normal all the time, together or not. In front of everyone, they were "normal". When she taught the forth years Griffindors and Slytherins, she acted like usual with everyone, ronald Weasley include. Anyway, nothing happened, so, as she didn't wanted to, she didn't rethink about the conversation she'd heard, even alone.

Actually, this wasn't necessary to add this to another worry: she still hadn't anyone to go with to the Ball and it was sooner than she actually wanted it to be: 10 days. Ten days and she hadn't even a dress to wear for she wasn't sure anymore to go to that BLOODY DANCING THING.... she didn't want to go alone... Minerva McGonagall snapped her head, wiped her tears and returned to her marking.

Albus was pacing in his office... He was still without a date for the Yule Ball... this wasn't because he had asked someone and had been refused... Actually, the matter was that he hadn't asked anyone... Oh... yes... there was someone he dreamt to go with. They had attended many balls together, as friends, but this time was different. Yes, they had always gone as friends, but he didn't want to go with her as a friend... He didn't want her to SEE him as a friend anymore... And because of this Weasley, that kind of a ....

"A silly boy, really..." thought Albus, « How not to see how beautiful, smart, gifted, witty, kind, compassionate, nice,.... she was?!"

"Minerva..."

He had to find a way to woo her, to show her how wonderful she was... and perhaps to win her.... But before... how to aske her to go to the Ball with him ? He simply had to ask her and... OK. But... what if she said: "No" ? What if she already had someone to go with? What if....??? He decided to take all his Griffindor courage and to go ask her. He put a lemon drop in his mouth (for luck) and went to her office.

****************

"Oh noooooooo! Only 3 days until the Ball and I still haven't dare to ask her..." thought Albus during their Tuesday's chess matche. "How will I do? She had surely had plenty of demand on her own..."

"3 days! Only 3 little days till that fucking Ball! And... STILL NO DATE!!!!! How will I do ??"

"I can still ask her..."

"Who goes with him..."

-Albus...

-Minerva....

-Lady's...

-No, you first, Albus.

-Well… I… Minerva… Do you already goes with someone to the Ball ? "Yes, she does, you old coot!"

-N...No, I... I don't. babbled Minerva, blushing.

-I don't too… So... could you, please, make me the honor of going with me, my dear? Asked Albus with his most radiant smile.

To his great surprise, she bursted into tears and tried to ran away from his office. He didn't understand her reasons, but he hold her back by her arm.

-Minerva, what...

-You only want me to go to that BLOODY BAL with you because you don't have anyone, don't you?!! But you cannot ...

-Minerva ! cut Albus.

-What ?

-WHAT ?!!

-I don't want you to go with me because there is no one else… I have never want to go with anyone else… Minerva… You're beautiful, smart, witty, nice, caring,… and you're my dearest friend. You know, I've tried to ask you for more than a month but… I was so nervous… I…

-Albus…

-Yes ?

-Thank you…

-so… you accept to come with me ?

-Of course ! Albus… I… I'm sorry for…

-No need to apologize, Tabby. It's I who must apologize, you know… I really am sorry...

-Nothing to be sorry about, Albus... I just overreacted and I… Tears began to fall down on her cheeks.

-Shshshshshsh....

He pulled her against his chest as she cried, evacuating her too much emotions. He comfort her by gentles nonsenses, rubbing her back,... When she had calmed down, he cupped his lovely face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his tumbs. They smiled shyly to each other.

-Now, my dear Minerva, I hope you'll wear a beautiful dress... I want you to be most beautiful lady of the place « as you always are… » thought the wizard.

-Albus… I…

-Yes, my dear, what is it ?

-I have nothing to wear for the Ball... confided the witch.

-No need to worry, my dear... I will create one dress only for you... Wait here a minute... said Albus with a smile.

One minute later, he was back with one of his brightest purple pajamas.

-Albus... what...

He only smiled reassuringly and summoned a folding screen.

-Go try this, my dear...

Minerva raised her eyebrows skepticaly but said nothing and went behind the folding screen. She changed herself in Albus' vivid purple PJ and went back to the spot in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in his too large pajamas...

-Well... Now, I'll made your robe... Close your eyes, my dear.

-but…

-Please… asked him giving the puppy eyes and making her laugh.

-Ok...

She closed her eyes and waited as he changed the (so much times) said pyjamas in a beautiful dark-emrald-green-ankle-length dress. The cut let her shoulders bare and the ends of the very long sleeves were evased. She had a decorative belt ( deep forest green) that emphasiesed just a little the curve of her hips while the one of her breasts was, too accentuated. He undid her bun and freed, her long curled ebony hair cascaded to her waist.

-You can open your eyes, now, Tabby. Told him in a low tone that made shivers run dowm her spine. She didn't even complained about her hair...too shoked by his proximity... eyes locked to his.

-How do I...

-Judge by yourself, said Albus, taking her hand on his and leading her to a great mirror. She looked at her reflect, stunned.

-So, my little Tabby, what do you think? Did I work well?

-If you... Albus... this is beautiful… really… thank you.

-You ARE beautiful, Minerva McGonagall, beautiful like a goddess… don't doubt it. She blushed deeply and he replied with a grin :

-Do I have already told you how much blush does wonderfully suit you? Making her blushing even more if it was possible.

Without one of them noticing, the space between them had reduced a lot. Without thinking, he put an arm on her waist while taking one of her hands in his larger one. He kissed it gently and she put her other hand on his shoulder. She could see his sapphire blue eyes... they didn't twinkle anymore but were darkened bysomething she couldn't definite. Slowly, they leant to each other. Their lips were so close... only spared by a few inches.

They were about to kiss when…

-Headmaster !! said Severus Snape angrily as he opened the door with a great BANG and entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V :

-Headmaster !! said Snape opening angrily the dorr with a big BANG !!!!

Albus and Minerva both jumped apart, blushing. Neither of them exactly knew what had happened. Minerva bid them goodnight, and then, ran away, still blushing furiously. Severus raised one eyebrow but said nothing, obviously waiting for Albus to speak.

-Hem hem... Severus, you wanted to tell me something? Asked Albus after he had regained composure.

-Yes... Potter!

-What did the poor boy to deserve you anger, this time, Severus?

-Ingredients used to make a polyjuice potion have been stolen from my personal reserve and I'm sure he is the one who stole them.

-Well... I suppose you're absolutely sure of what you say?

-Of course, Headmaster !

-So, Severus, I'll keep an eye on him.

-Thank you, Headmaster.

-Goodnight, then, Severus.

-Goodnight, Headmaster.

When he was gone, Albus sighed heavily and gavve to Fawkes his "special treat of Sherbet Lemon". Then, he went to sleep and his dreams were filled by Minerva's images.

She, too, felt fast asleep. Though she couldn't help but ask herself what could have happened before Severus entered in Albus' office, she dreamt of him, without any hint of apprehension on what the following days would be.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI (this was inspired from a real story lol)

The last 3 days passed so fast that none of them noticed it. Soon, it will be 8 pm and Albus would take Minerva at her door. She was finishing preparing herself for the Ball. She had taken a long, hot and soothing bath, and now, after having relaxed on the marble tub, she was getting more and moreanxious as time was passing by.

she had decided to wear her hair down and they now cascaded beautifully along the back of her green silk dress. She wore her emeralc earrings and an emerald was hangingon her neck, just above her breasts, like a green teardrop. She perfumed her wrists, the spots just below her ears and the line between her breasts. she smiled. Yes, Albus would be impressed... At least... she hoped so. She put the last touch to her p^hysical appearance before putting her black high-heeled shoes: her make-up. She put a light pink shadow to her eyelids, a little bit of blush on her cheekbones and, of course: the light touch of clear red lipstick.

She had just finished everything when she heard a knock at the door. She was very nervous when she opened to find a very well derssed Albus.

He had brushed his hair, beard and eyebrows. He wore misnight blue dress robes with shining stars. He smiled at her and said:

"Hello, my dear..."  
"Hello, Albus" replied Minerva giving him one of her most beautiful smiles.

albus was stunned. He had always been well aware of Minerva's beauty, but... right now... he was completely dumbfounded... All he really wanted to do was to hold her until she couldn't breath and to kiss her so deeply she would forever have his smell of Lemon Drops on her lips...

But instead, he put a cooling charm on his memeber that he could feel already very hardened, praying all the deities who existed for her not notice it, and he gave her the bunch of red roses he had picked up for her in the gardens.

Minerva blushed violently, her cheeks turning to a deep shade of red. She managed to say a little "Thank you" while taking the flowers... her favorite!!!! How did this man know that?

"Minerva..."  
"Yes..."  
"Do you know how well blush does suit you?" asked Albus with as effect her, blushing even more than before, if it was possible. He smiled happily at this sight... he really had to say that she looked like a goddess. He waited for her to join him at her door as she was puttingthe roses in a vase. When she was with him again, he kissed her hand very gentlemanly before telling her:

"I've always found you beautiful, and tonight, more than ever."

She smiled and blushed at the same time. She was so glad he liked it... Perhaps he even had feelings for her wich went beyond friendship... "Stop fooling youself Minerva McGonagall!" she snapped mindly to herself. "such a man will never love you like you love him!" And yet... ever since what happened in his office three days ago, she couldn't help but hope... She decided that she would go on and see if he returned her feelings. She murmured a soft "Thank you" and kissed him gently on the ........................................................................... ... cheek. (I know everyone outta here is a mad shipper, as I am, but I promise you, guys... you won't be disappointed!!! lol)

He blushed slightly before offering his arm which she took gracefully.

"shall we, my dear?"  
"Yes, Albus, we shall" replied Minerva.

Nobody noticed them as they entered the Great Hall for Minerva had to go tell something to the Champions and Albus needed to greet the Minister. After a light dinner, the dance began, opened by the 4 Champions. Then, Albus took her by the hand and led her on the floor. She smiled brightly... all the time, he had been so nice with her... and now, she was dancing one the most entertaining waltzes she'd ever heard with HIM.

As they danced, she felt his arm tighten around her and her hand went from his shoulder to his neck, which she barely noticed, but he did. they hardly noticed that the dance had finished as another music began to fill the air and they kept dancing TOGETHER all the time, barely saying a word, eyes locked, enjoying each other's company, until it was time for them to leave the Ball and have fun with the other professors at the staff party.

Rolanda took her by the elbow just as she entered the room and led her to a corner where they drink, spoke and laugh with Poppy and Pomona, under Albus' eye who, speaking (and drinking) with Severus, admired how attractive Minerva looked with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Then severus, the DJ of the party put on some muggle music of Shakira, Beyonce, Sean Paul,...

A light touch of lemon... just to warn...

Minerva was completely drunk (after 6 bottles of Firewhisky) and danced as sexy as she had ever done on this kind of music. she put her hand on Albus' neck, making him crazy by the way her body touched his. He put his arms around her thin waist and began to kiss her passionnately, even drunk he was very good for this kind of activity.

she moaned softly as the others began to cheer up (which she didn't notice) and as his skilled tongue made his way into her mouth to stroke hers. when the kiss ended (by lack of air), he sucked gently her earlobe, before kissing and sucking that point at the base of her neck that, he guest it, would drive her into madness. And it did (lol). Her fingers scratched the middle of his back, through his robes. His hands began to massage her bottom as she tilted her head to grant him better access to her neck.

Somehow, someone managed to yell with disgust (likely Severus lol): "At least, take a room!!!". And letting reluctantly go of each other, they went off the room and reached for his. Then, they quickly made their way to his bed before unclothing each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII:

the following morning, albus awoke with a hangover and something soft, warm and moving slightly upon him. He blinked repetively before become a little bit used to the weight of his head and his nausea. His first thought was to get outta there, before noticing he was naked.

as was the beautiful woman snuggled against his chest. Smoothe skin, messy but silky raven black hair, just a little flushed as if she had fallen asleep after a passionnate lovemaking.. suddenly, he recognized her... MINERVA!!!

He had gotten drunk and had made love to his best friend an secret love!!

Memories flashed in his mind and his member responded immediately, but he couldn't cast a cooling charm without waking Minerva automatically...

she opened her eyes... she was lovely sleepy but was completely awoke when whe looked in his beautiful blue eyes. she suddenly felt like a whore... what bitch had she been to... have sex with... her BOSSS!!! Her BEST FRIEND!!! the man she loved more than anything on this world. she blushed when she realized that they were both still naked an that he visibly appreciated her in that state... Yet... she was sure of one thing... he would consider her as a whore for the rest of her life and she better resigned before being fired.

she transfigured into her tabbycat and ran away to her chambers. There, she took a hangover potion and then, made her way to the shower.

"The last one I take here!! At least, it'll help me to recover..."

she could remember every minute of their lovemaking... It had been so... magical! even if they had been completely drunk. Minerva had had some other men she had been both physically and sentimentally involved and she could say it was her best time!!!

And this was the last time she would ever see him!!! As tears fell down her cheeks, she turn the water on and warm droplets met her salty tears.

******************************************

Albus wasn't in a better state. After a hangover potion and a cold shower, Albus had quickly dressed and sat down in his office... in HER armchair. The one she always sat down in... He summoned his pictures album and lokked at all the pictures showing them together: her graduation Ball-they had shared the last dance-, when she had returned to Hogwarts after all these years, the staff parties,...

every single moment they had shared flashed again in his mind... He could nearly relive them... He saw her sparkling blue eyes,her breathtaking smile,... everything he loved so much about her and that he would never never see anymore... Yes. After that night, he would surely never see her because she must think of him as an old pervert who couldn't keep alcohol... He had lost her. Forever. she would never want to see him again... which he understood very well... Tears fell down his wrinkled cheeks as he cried like a little boy. He eventually fell asleep on the armchair tartan and this was like this, curled in the couch and holding the album very thight i his arms that Minerva found him 2 hours later when she came to give him her resignation letter.

She hadn't the heart to wake him up, nor to simply put the letter on his desk and leave, so she simply made her way to the door. But as she reached it, Fawkes emitted a thrill that made her jump. she let the letter fell on the floor while Albus awoke to see her about to leave.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII:

In two quick steps, he had rejoined her. They stood there, in front of each other, neither of them daring to look at the other as it was too painful. Albus finally spoke, looking at her beloved face:

-My dear... what are you doing here right now? And what ios this piece of paper?  
-I came in here to give it to you, answered Minerva trying not to look at him, this is my resignation.  
-Your... then, realization hit him and he sighed. why now, Minerva?

she didn't answered. How could he be so unsensitive? How could he ask her that? Tears formed in her eyes, ones she couldn't blink away. she turned her head to be sure he wouldn't notice them, but he did. He raised her chin with a gentle finger, as his thumb gently carressed her jaw. She still didn't look at him but he knew better and asked:

-Minerva, please, look at me.  
-No.  
-Why?  
-I don't want to. replied Minerva once again trying to hide her trouble but succeeded only partially.  
-what are you so afraid of?  
-I... nothing.  
-Are you afraid of me? If it is so, I under...  
-No! I... but she didn't finish her sentence, too scaredc about telling him.  
-So... shy don't you wanna look at me in the eye?  
-Because... after that night, you really must have a terrible opinion about me... You must think I'm a woman who has sex with a guy each times ... each time she gets drunk...  
-Well... are you?  
-NNNoooo...

She broke down crying and albus automatically took her in his arms. When she had calmed down a bit, he said:

-Minerva, I could never think of you as... such a woman.... I thought you would consider me like an old pervert and...  
-Never... she said softly, her voice still trembling a little.  
-I think the faults were shared, said Albus softly.  
-Very likely, replied Minerva with a shy smile.

-...  
-Minerva... I know very well about your sense of honor, but... why did you get so upset about it... about me... I mean...  
-I understand... I... I think that if I felt so bad about the whole thing, it's because I...  
-Yes?  
-I... Albus, ... there is something I really have to tell you... the reason...  
-Tell me, Mina. he murmured softly.  
-I think... I think I have always loved you, and I know that I do love you and that I will always do. she said with a little touch of defiance in her eyes.

Albus' cerulean eyes darkened and he pulled her into his arms once more. She gave him an interrogative look but he brushed his lips against hers before she could say anything. she returned and they both deepened the kiss, engaging their tongues in a heated fight. But this kiss had nothing to do with the ones of the previous night, thought Minerva as sje melted totally in his arms, it was one full of tenderness, of pure love and it ended too early for both of them.

And they stood like that, their foreheads resting against each other's. Finally, Albus said:

-I love you, Minerva.

she looked at him, those three simple words sending shivers long her spine and making her melting once more into his arms. she smiled and gave him a quick, light and tender kiss on the lips.

-I love you too, Albus. He smiled, his eyes twinkling madly.

-My dear, would you like to come and join me by the fire in the idea of not getting cold? thet is, of course, if you don't resign anymore... told Albus with a little but mischievous smilek.  
-Of course, I don't!  
-So... would you care for a cup of tea and perhaps one or two kisses...  
-Only one or two? asked her smiling.  
-You'll have all the kisses you want, love.  
-then, I'd say... Yes! replied Minerva smiling brightly.

Later that day, round midnight, Albus looked at his love, sleeping peacefully. and then, he understood he had found his everything, his love, his Minerva, a woman looking like an angel come down on earth. He kissed tenderly the top of her head and she smiled... it was like she could hear him telling softly "Goodnight, Angel".

The End!!!!!!


End file.
